1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump or air pump for inflating the inflatable tires or objects or the like of the cycles, such as the bicycles, and more particularly to a hand pump or air pump for a bicycle including an air storage tank having a control valve device for controlling the outward supplying of the pressurized air and for allowing the pressurized air to be easily controlled and operated or supplied out to inflate the inflatable tires or objects or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand pumps or air pumps or manual pumps comprise a tubular or cylindrical housing including a stand attached or mounted or secured to the bottom portion thereof for supporting the tubular or cylindrical housing in or at an upright status, and a handle attached or mounted or secured to the upper portion thereof for actuating or operating the piston to move in a reciprocating action within the tubular or cylindrical housing in order to pump and to generate the pressurized air and to supply the pressurized air out of the tubular or cylindrical housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,565 to Marui discloses one of the typical hand pumps or air pumps or manual pumps for the bicycles comprising a tubular or cylindrical housing including a bottom stand and an upper handle, and an air storage tank coupled to and communicating with the tubular or cylindrical housing for receiving and storing the pressurized air from the tubular or cylindrical housing of the manual pump and for selectively supplying the pressurized air to inflate the inflatable tires or objects or the like.
However, the users may not easily control and operate the manual pump and the air storage tank, or the manual pump and the air storage tank may not be easily actuated or operated or controlled by the user to supply the pressurized air out to inflate the inflatable tires or objects or the like, and the user have to switch or change many parts or elements or control members before the pressurized air may be supplied out to inflate the inflatable tires or objects or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand pumps or air pumps or manual pumps and the air storage tank combinations or assemblies.